


P E T R I C H O R

by iwannadreamforever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannadreamforever/pseuds/iwannadreamforever
Summary: Lexa's parents are filthy rich, and they want her to become a lawyer, getting married (to a guy, yes) and having three kids.Lexa, however, has different plans, especially when she ends up at the local fair, bumping into someone that will change her forever.





	P E T R I C H O R

**Author's Note:**

> Single one shot, just because I can.
> 
>  
> 
> Bit of a fairy tale, because duh, something like this doesn't happen in real life, but it's nice.

“Alexandria!” Lexa rolls her eyes just by hearing her mother calling her full name.

“Yes, mother?” she calls back.

“Can you come downstairs for a moment, dear?” her mother calls, and Lexa grunts, standing up from her desk, walking slowly downstairs, wondering why on earth her mother wants to speak with her.

“Hello dear, good to see your face for once.” Her mother says sarcastically.

“What is it?” Lexa is already extremely annoyed. Her mother is dressed in a simple suit, but Lexa can see it’s an expensive one and rolls her eyes again.

“We have something for you.” Her mother smiles her fake smile, and calls for Lexa’s father to join them.

“Alexandria.” Her father nods as soon as he enters the room.

“Father.” Lexa nods back. She has more respect for her father than for her mother for some reason.

“Alright, Alexandria. We received a letter this morning.” Her mother smiles proudly.

“Is that so?” Lexa asks, already expecting where this is going.

“You’re accepted into Harvard Law. Congratulations, my dear.” Her mother says, sitting in a chair, waving an envelope, not bothering to stand up from her chair to hug her daughter in order to congratulate her properly.

“Who did that?” Lexa laughs awkwardly. “I never applied.” She looks calm, she knows, but deep down, she feels the rage coming up already.

“I did.” Her mother says, arrogantly. “You are smart enough. You can work in your father’s company when you’re done.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Lexa scoffs. Her father remains silent, but her mother sighs.

“You have to. It’s family tradition, Alexandria.” Her mother says sternly, and Lexa rolls her eyes.

There is no way in hell that she is going to Harvard Law.

“No mother, I am not going to Harvard Law.” She says, standing up from her own chair.

“Excuse me?!” her mother blinks, and Lexa can already see the fury behind her eyes, but also knows her mother tries to stay calm.

“You are going to Harvard Law. You are going to graduate, you are going to work at your father’s company, you are going to find a wealthy husband, and you are going to have children.” Her mother says coldly, making Lexa laugh sarcastically.

“I said, I am not going to Harvard Law. Maybe I don’t want to work at father’s company, maybe I don’t want to get married, and maybe I don’t want kids!” Lexa yells by now. Why can’t her parents understand she is different? Why can’t they accept her for the way she is and let her become what she wants to be; a writer?

“Alexandria Woods!” her mother now calls out. “You don’t have say in that. You get to respect our family, you get to respect that we even _got_ you into Harvard Law! You spoiled child, that is _not_ how I raised you.” Her mother almost spits her words.

“Oh yeah? And what about being happy? I don’t want to go to Harvard Law, so I’m not going! I don’t want a husband, I want a wife. I want to become a writer, with a happy family, not as arrogant and rich as you people!” Lexa spits out the words even harder than her mother did, and Lexa can see how her mother is turning red.

“A WIFE?!” she cries. “You’re a disgrace to this family! OUT! NOW! And don’t you think I ever want to see you again, unless you make u p your mind, Alexandria Woods!” her mother points to the door, but Lexa shakes her head, running upstairs with tears in her eyes as she grabs the biggest bag she can find and she starts packing.

“Why? Why can’t they just accept me for who I am and what I want?” Lexa whispers to herself while her tears roll down her face.

When she’s done packing, she grabs her coat, checks if she has everything and leaves. Running down the stairs, ignoring her father’s voice, running through the frontdoor, escaping the house she hated since she lived there.

She runs, out of the street, until she can’t run anymore. Where on earth is she supposed to go?

She has no food, no place to stay, and she realizes she has just lost her parents. She should have seen it coming, she knew it would happen at some point, because Lexa knew she could never be like them.

She could never care about herself so much she would force others to do things only to look good for the rest of the world.

No, she wants to be herself, she wants a cosy family, she doesn’t want much money, just enough so she could survive.

But right now she doesn’t have anywhere to go.

* * *

 It is late, in the middle of the summer, the sun already set, and Lexa walks around in the gloom of the coming night.

She walks down the empty streets of her hometown, until she hears music in the distance.

She’s curious; she starts to walk into the musics direction, her bag still in her hand.

Then, she notices the fair on the big field of sand.

A ferris wheel, a carousel and a few other attractions are on the fair, and many drunk people are walking around with candy flosses and weird hats, dancing on the music.

For a moment, Lexa forgets her problems and smiles, walking to the fair. She walks past a few people, looking around if there’s someone she knows. Which would be a miracle, because Lexa barely left her house, she barely had any friends, simply because she was ashamed of where she was coming from. People would think she’s a spoiled rich bitch, and she really doesn’t want that.

She smiles. That is, until she harshly falls to the ground, the air pushed out of her lungs.

“Ohmygod!” a husky female voice sounds, and Lexa sees stars by the time she realizes someone is hovering over her.

“I am so sorry! That guy pushed me away and I bumped into you, I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

A flash of blonde hair coming from underneath a cowboyhat, a gentle scent of what must be perfume, but smells like flowers.

“I’m… good.” Lexa breaths. She blinks a few times, trying to see the woman hanging over her.

When she notices an offered hand, she takes it. She’s on her feet within a second, but feels how dizzy she is.

“Oh, careful there.” A nervous laugh coming from the woman with the husky, but beautiful and calming voice.

“I’m good, it’s fine.” Lexa sighs, regaining her balance and her sight, and she smiles when she sees the woman.

The blonde is about the same height as Lexa, has big, blue, comforting blue eyes, a cute nose, and very, very pink lips and a cute beautymark above her lip.

Lexa doesn’t notice that her own gaze is shamelessly going down over the blondes body.

She has a big cleavage, which makes Lexa swallow, she has good curves and god, Lexa thinks she might be drooling by now.

“Ahum.” The woman laughs behind her hand as she scrapes her throat.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Lexa’s cheeks burn and she hopes the blonde can’t see in the darkness of the night, but then again, lights of the fair were everywhere.

“You were totally checking me out.” The blonde giggles, and for a moment Lexa doesn’t know what to do and stands awkwardly across the blonde, but the blondes laugh is contagious and she quietly laughs along.

“I’m sorry, I’m not used to….”

“Sexy hot chicks?” the blonde fills in with a smile.

“I’m not used to beautiful women talking to me.” Lexa smiles back.

“So you don’t think I’m hot and sexy? Or is that the same thing?” the blonde smirks as she wonders to herself.

“I think you are beautiful and that you have a good body.” Lexa smiles awkwardly.

“Well then, stranger, I think you are gorgeous. But what’s with the eyes?” the blonde wonders.

“Eyes? What’s wrong with my eyes?” Lexa already cleans with her hands around her eyes, scared that some make up is leaked due to her crying, but the blonde gently grabs one of her hands, and Lexa is taken by surprise. The blonde’s hand is warm and soft, comforting even.

“They’re red. Have you been crying?” the blonde asks softly, and takes a step closer in Lexa’s direction. “And why are you carrying such a big bag?” her big blue puppy eyes are looking worriedly at Lexa, but Lexa refuses to tell her story to a stranger.

“Maybe a story for another time, uhh…” she realizes she doesn’t know the blonde’s name.

“Clarke. My name is Clarke. And you?” the blonde smiles softly, her face only inches apart from Lexa’s.

“Lexa.”

“Well, Lexa, what are you doing her alone with such a big bag?”

“I told you, a story for another time.” Lexa looks down at her feet, feeling the sadness washing over her again.

“You can tell me, Lexa.” Clarke gently insists. She strokes Lexa’s arm with her hand, and Lexa looks up to her again.

“Igotkickedoutofmyhouse.” She says quickly, hoping the blonde wouldn’t hear properly.

“You got kicked out?” the blonde’s jaw drops. “What did you do?”

“Nothing. That’s the problem. My parents are…. Different. They want me to do things I don’t want to do. So they kicked me out.”

Lexa only sees compassion and fury in Clarke’s eyes, something that surprises her.

“Assholes!” she calls out but quickly covers her mouth with her hands, and Lexa smiles.

“It’s fine, I’m used to them. Well, that isn’t necessary anymore.” Lexa mumbleds, and suddenly, she feels a hand grabbing her own and before she knows it, she’s being dragged away from the place where her and Clarke were talking.

“Wait! Clarke! Where are we going?” Lexa called out.

“You’ll see!” the blonde calls back and Lexa can’t help but smile. There’s just something about this girl that intrigues Lexa to no end. Of course, she is the most beautiful woman Lexa has ever seen, but there’s more than that. It’s the way she looks out of her eyes, her facial expression. She isn’t just a normal girl, no, she’s a woman with a story, just like Lexa.

So Lexa follows her through the crowd, and then suddenly, the fair has ended and they walk into a forest.

“Are you going to kill me?” Lexa asks a joke, but secretly she’s a bit scared.

“No. There’s a treehouse over there. We can talk there if you want to.” Clarke smiles as she looks at Lexa.

“A.. treehouse. You brought me, a stranger, to a treehouse to talk?” Lexa wonders.

“You’re not a stranger. And you look like you could use a talk under the stars.” Clarke says and she starts climbing the tree, her way up to the treehouse.

“Throw me your bag!” Clarke calls out when she’s up and Lexa throws her bag up, and quickly climbs up too.

The treehouse is quite big. A couch in one of the corners, and Clarke opens one whole side of the treehouse, them being able to sit on the edge, their feet dangling down.

“So what is your story?” Lexa asks curiously.

“My story?” Clarke asks, and smiles sadly at Lexa while she scootches a bit closer to Lexa, so that she can feel her bodywarmth radiating through the air.

“I lost my dad a few months ago.” Clarke started, and Lexa didn’t say anything, very interested in what else she had to say.

“He was the best. He was my best friend. And I lost him.” Clarke’s voice was quiet, soft and hurtful. Lexa felt a pang in her chest when she saw Clarke looking up at the clear sky, the stars shining bright in the darkness of the warm summernight.

“Do you think he’s watching me from there?” Clarke asks, and Lexa admires her beauty in the dark.

“I do. I didn’t know him, but if he was your best friend, I’m sure he’ll find a way to still watch he and take care of you in a way you maybe don’t think he will.” Lexa tries. She never lost someone close, but the thought kills her.

Even though she doesn’t really have anybody, the thought of Clarke dying already kills her and they met not even an hour ago.

Clarke smiles at Lexa’s answer.

“Maybe you’re right, Lexa.” Clarke looks at Lexa, and her eyes looks at Lexa’s lips, and Lexa’ notices she’s looking at Clarke’s lips as well, but she turns her face.

“I think the people who die, are never truly gone.” She says aloud, though she didn’t mean to say it like that.

“Why’s that?” Clarke looks at her curiously, and Lexa feels uncomfortable under the blonde’s gaze.

“Because. I don’t know. I haven’t really lost anybody, but I think that if someone dies, a piece of them will be with you. Memories, a feeling in your heart that keeps them alive.” Lexa explained.

“That’s deep.” Clarke smiles again, and Lexa can’t get enough of that smile.

“This is a deep conversation after all, why not make it deeper than it already is?” Lexa questioned, not removing her stare from Clarke’s beautiful eyes.

Clarke removes her eyes from Lexa again and stares back at the stars.

* * *

 

That night, they talk for hours. Lexa forgets her problems. She forgets where she comes from, she forgets who she is, all she knows is the blonde sitting next to her.

At some point, they lay down on a soft blanket as the rain pours down from the now clouded sky.

They are quiet, their heads close while they stare at the falling rain on the glass of the ceiling.

And suddenly, Clarke gently reaches for Lexa’s hand, squeezing it softly and entangling their fingers.

“Lexa?” Clarke’s soft voice sounds through the silence.

“Yes, Clarke?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Lexa widens her eyes in surprised, looking at Clarke with her mouth open, not really sure what to say, but Clarke’s eyes are so soft, so beautiful in the darkness, Lexa closes her mouth and shuffles a bit closer, never removing her eyes from Clarke’s.

Their faces only an inch apart, Clarke sighs a bit. “There’s just something about you.” She whispers, tucking a strand of brown hair behind Lexa’s ear, and tugs in her neck, pulling the brunette closer until their lips meet.

Lexa gently gasps for air when their lips meet. Clarke tastes sweet, like she just had something that contained sugar. They are so sweet, and soft and Lexa doesn’t know what to do.

She barely moves, she just concentrates on the feeling of Clarke’s lips on hers, because she isn’t sure if it’s ever going to happen again.

When Clarke pulls back, Lexa pulls back immediately too, but Clarke’s hand is still in Lexa’s neck, holding her close.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Clarke asks, her face looking serious.

Lexa swallows hard and nods.

“I had a few beers, but I’m very serious when I say…” Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes. “I could love you, you know.”

“You co-.. wha-.. Clarke?” Lexa checks to see if Clarke is joking, but when she sees the softness in the blonde’s eyes, all she wants to do is crash their lips together. So she does.

She moves her lips over Clarke’s, and Clarke opens her mouth, Lexa immediately responds with her tongue, making Clarke moan softly.

At this point, Lexa can hardly control herself. She stops kissing Clarke, moves so she lies on top of the blonde, carefully and watching if Clarke wants it or not, but Clarke only smiles, her hands cupping Lexa’s face.

“I could love you too, Clarke.” Lexa says, and she knows she means every word.

And the next thing she knows, Clarke presses her lips against Lexa’s again, their kiss deep and passionate, and Lexa can’t help herself. Her own hands search Clarke’s body, aching to feel her, needing her so badly close.

Outside, the rain has stopped, but both Clarke and Lexa don’t notice.

“Lexa.” Clarke breathes within kisses.

“Yeah?”

“You can stay with me tonight. Forever maybe too.” Clarke smiles and Lexa’s heart melts.

“So this was only to get me into your bed, huh?” Lexa laughs softly, leaning her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck.

“Oh yes. I’ve been wanting to kiss you the moment I saw you lying on the ground.” Clarke laughs as well.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. You were crying. You looked so sad, and yet so beautiful at the same time, I just had to talk to you.” Clarke admits as she starts to stroke Lexa’s hair as the brunette still has her face buried in the crook of Clarke’s neck.

“I’m glad we talked.” Lexa admits, placing gentle kisses on Clarke’s soft skin.

“Me too.” Clarke smiles, holding the brunette close to her.

“Lexa?” Clarke then asks.

“Hm, yeah?” Lexa looks up, now hanging above Clarke, her elbows pinned next to Clarke’s head.

“Stay.”

“I’ll stay.” Lexa smiles. Their lips meet again, hungrily, not only for human touch, but for love.

* * *

_If you love something, love it completely, cherish it, say it, but most importantly, show it. Life is finite and fragile, and just because something is there one day, it might not be the next. Never take that for granted._

_Say what you need to say, then say a little more. Say too much. Show too much. Love too much._

_Everything is temporary but love. Love outlives us all._

_-R. Queen_

* * *

 


End file.
